basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jose Calderon
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Calderon playing for the Knicks |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Point Guard |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Villanueva_de_la_Serena Villanueva de la Serena], Spain Spain] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Spanish |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 211 lbs (96 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2003 / Undrafted |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |1998–2019 ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |1998–1999 | Diputación Foral Alava (Spain) |- |1999–2001 | CB Lucentum Alicante (Spain) |- |2001–2002 | Baloncesto Fuenlabrada (Spain) |- |2002–2005 | Tau Cerámica (Spain) |- |2005–2013 |Toronto Raptors |- |2013 |Detroit Pistons |- |2013–2014 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2014–2016 |New York Knicks |- |2016–2017 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2017 |Atlanta Hawks |- |2017–2018 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2018–2019 |Detroit Pistons |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *Toronto Raptors all-time leader in assists *NBA free-throw percentage leader (2009) *NBA three-point field goal percentage leader (2013) |- |} José Manuel Calderón Borrallo (born September 28, 1981 in Villanueva de la Serena, Spain) is a Spanish basketball executive and a retired professional basketball player. Early Life José Calderón was born and raised in the town of Villanueva de la Serena, Spain. His main inspiration for basketball came from his father, who used to play basketball for the village's team, Doncel La Serena. José greatly used to enjoy seeing his father plays. He accompanied him to his games and practices. NBA career Toronto Raptors (2005–2013) Rookie Season Calderón entered the NBA when former Raptors GM Rob Babcock persuaded the Spanish guard to sign with the Toronto Raptors on August 3, 2005. Known as a talented playmaker, Calderón struggled with his shooting in his first year in the NBA. By the end of the 2005–06 season, he was ranked third among all rookies in assists with 4.5 per game. He finished the season with 64 played games, having started in 11 of them.He averaged 5.5 points, 4.5 assists, 2.2 rebounds and an assists-per-turnover ratio of 2.85. Detroit Pistons (2013) 2012-2013 season On January 30, 2013, Calderón was traded to the Detroit Pistons in a three-team trade which sent Tayshaun Prince, Austin Daye, and Ed Davis to the Memphis Grizzlies and Rudy Gay and Hamed Haddadi to Toronto. He became the starting point guard for the Pistons, and in just his fourth game for the franchise, he recorded 23 points and 10 assists in the 105-100 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. Calderón finished the season averaging 11.3 points and 7.1 assists per game. He also led the league in three-point shooting percentage (.461) and was second in assists per turnover (4.1). Dallas Mavericks (2013–2014) 2013-2014 season On July 11, 2013, Calderón signed with the Dallas Mavericks to a reported four-year, $28 million contract. He became the Mavericks lead point guard, starting in 81 games. He had his best game on December 20, 2013 against his former team, the Toronto Raptors, where he recorded 23 points and 9 assists. Calderón finished the season averaging 11.4 points and 4.7 assists per game. New York Knicks (2014–2016) 2014-2016 season On June 25, 2014, Calderón, along with Shane Larkin , Wayne Ellington, Samuel Dalembert and two 2014 second-round picks, was traded to the New York Knicks in exchange for Tyson Chandler and Raymond Felton. In the process, he re-joined former Raptor teammate Andrea Bargnani. After a preseason injury kept him on sidelines for the first 13 games of the season, he made his Knicks debut on November 22, 2014 as he recorded 3 points, 3 rebounds, 3 assists and 2 steals in the 91-83 win over the Philadelphia 76ers. On March 23, 2015, Calderón was ruled out for the rest of the season after undergoing a procedure on his strained left Achilles tendon. On March 13, 2016, Calderón made a game-winning three-point shot with 0.2 seconds left on the clock to defeat the Los Angeles Lakers. Chicago Bulls (2016) On June 22, 2016, the Chicago Bulls traded Derrick Rose, Justin Holiday, 2017 first-round and second-round draft picks to New York Knicks for Robin Lopez, Jerian Grant, and Jose Calderón. Los Angeles Lakers (2016–2017) 2016-2017 season On July 7, the Chicago Bulls traded him to Los Angeles Lakers for Ater Majok. On December 5, 2016, he was ruled out for two to four weeks with a right hamstring strain. On February 27, 2017, he was waived by the Lakers. After being waived by the Lakers, Calderón was set to join the Golden State Warriors. However, after Kevin Durant suffered a possible season-ending knee injury, the Warriors felt they needed a forward instead of a point guard to fill Durant's role. The Warriors still honored their agreement with Calderón, signing him on March 1, 2017 before waiving him later that day. While he was only with the team for two hours, the Warriors agreed to pay Calderón the $415,000 he would have earned if he had been on the team for the rest of the season. Atlanta Hawks (2017) On March 4, 2017, Calderón was claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Hawks. Cleveland Cavaliers (2017–2018) On July 10, 2017, Calderón signed with the Cleveland Cavaliers. The Cavaliers made it to the 2018 NBA Finals, but lost 4–0 to the Golden State Warriors. Return to Detroit (2018–2019) On July 7, 2018, Calderón signed with the Detroit Pistons, whom he previously played for in 2013. Retirement On November 4, 2019, José Calderón announced his retirement from the NBA. On the same day, the National Basketball Players Association (NBPA) announced that Calderón had joined them as the special assistant to the executive director for the 2019–20 NBA season. Category:Born in 1981 Category:Spanish basketball players Category:Portugalish basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Undrafted NBA Players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Players who wear/wore number 8 Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players